Vermaak The Hungering Lord
Abraxx`s dead son who was killed by Calamity and after his death Abraxx had many nightmares about his son showing him in a undead form that was compoused of Icy Wind and a Skeleton with razor sharp claws. Birth by Ice and The Nightmares that haunt This strange Conduit started when Abraxx found a young boy playing with ice... shaping it and changing it. Abraxx only seeing his own Cryokinesis and no one elses since none of his servents had this form of element manipulation. He took the boy and raised him as his son... teaching him and loving him like his own blood. But Vermaak`s blood was ice cold. After his death Vermaak came back through unknown means. The Lord of Hunger rises After his death Vermaak came back through unknown means with a diffrent set of powers. What he currently is doing is unknown Personality Vermaak`s Personality is colder then any ice he could control... the only person he cares about is Abraxx, his adopted father,. Powers Before his death Class Five Cryokinesis:The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, user may become capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. User also has ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as they wish. He can use Cryokinesis better then even Abraxx allowing him to beat him in Ice manipulation easy. Can make blizzards, hail and other ice related storms happen. * Ice Dash: A dash power that makes the user glide forward VERY quickly and making the body glow brightly. When Vermaak dashs through someone with this power he freezes them solid and shatters them at the same exact time. * Ice Pillar: Forms a pillar of ice and is commonly called the ice tower which can be stood upon by enemies. * Ice Beam: Generates an icy beam that causes high damage or freezes the target solid. When in Titan form this power becomes a Blizzard Beam freezeing everything in its path. * Ice Throw: Throws a block of ice against target which causes high damage. Or Vermaak can lauch a ice spike at his enemy and impale them on it. * Ice Launch: is a power which allows Vermaak to propel himself high into the air by rapidly creating an ice stalagmite at his feet which launches him into the air much like a powerful springboard, allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Or Vermaak can use this power to lauch people into the air and cause them to crash back down to earth. * Freezing Ice: This power allows Vermaak to channel a sphere of cold energy, blast it into the ground, and freeze all of his enemies * Ice Aura: Vermaak`s Ice Aura freezes everything without protection. If Vermaak focus he can freeze things solid. * Ice Surfing: Vermaak can ice surf just like iceman. * Ice Vortex: '''One of Vermaak`s strongest sub-powers. This power is Vermaak focusing the mostiure in the air into Ice around his oppenet then slamming the ice into his oppent crushing them to death. Or Vermaak instead of being ice forms they can be Ice Spikes and he impale them wiht hundreds of spikes * '''Liquid Ice: This power allows Vermaak with a touch to cover something in ice like a person or object/animal. This functions very similier to Abraxx`s Petrifing Touch. But when Vermaak keeps his grip on someone they freeze solid. Or Vermaak can freeze the blood in someones veins causing them to die. * Ice Spike: Very similir to Vermaak`s Ice Launch exept he causes a spike of ice to form and impales his victims on them. * Ice Impalment: '''This power is a combination of Ice Launch and Ice Spike. First Vermaak lauchs the target into the air and when they are coming back down to the ground instead of letting them crash into the ground he makes a Ice Spike and impales them on it. * '''Ice Titan: '''Vermaak can when he has enough ice can form a layer of ice around himself to form a giant ice titan. When in his Ice Titan form Vermaak`s Cryokinisis grows ten-fold. He can breath ice when in IT form. He can lift 100 tons easy in this form even more. He also gains invulnerability since all your hitting is Ice and not the real Vermaak. The Ice also rebuilds very fast. His ice Aura is now very powerful and is like standing in Antarctica with only socks on. * '''Evolved Form: Before Vermaak enters his Ice Titan form he must enter his Evolved form which grants him better and stronger Cryokinesis. The forms go from E-1, E-2, E-3, and finally E-4. They go from Weakest to Strongest. After his death Absorption: '''Vermaak is able to freely drain any manterial, substance, or form of energy, intergrating them in their own body and enabling them to replicate large particles of the capabilties and become stronger physically. He can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. ** Chemical Absorption ** Emotion Absorption ** Energy Absorption/Assimilation *** Elemental Absorption *** Electricity Absorption *** Fire Absorption **** Heat Absorption *** Kinetic Energy Absorption *** Light Absorption *** Shadow Absorption *** Sound Absorption *** Water Absorption **** Moisture Absorption *** Vacuum ** Energy Drain ** History Absorption ** Inertia Absorption ** Life-Force Absorption *** Artistic Life Force Imprisonment *** Aura Absorption *** Biological Absorption ** Luck Absorption ** Magic Absorption ** Matter Absorption ** Memory Absorption ** Power Absorption ** Psychic Energy Absorption ** Solar Radiation Absorption Soul Absorption Strengths/Advantages '''Before his Death ** Teachings: with Vermaak`s teachings from Abraxx Vermaak has learned that his ice cold blood,breath, and organs can allow him to use Cryokinesis. All he does is release strored breath from his mask and shift it into ice. ** Vermaak`s Ice: Vermaak`s ice is so cold it causes a burning sensation. It also can cause numbing in a matter of seconds. ** Uncontrolable Powers: '''Vermaak`s ice power can be absorbed and used by others but they can`t really "use" it since it has required the use of Vermaak`s teachings,Bio-suit, and blood to use his Cryokinisis. Usaully the power-stealer just freezes themselves solid. ** '''Titan Form: '''When in his Titan form Vermaak gains massive strength being able to rip a building away from the ground and his Cryokinisis becomes Class 6 when in Titan Form. Almost invulnerable in Titan Form Vermaak is a force to be reckoned with when angered and in Titan form. ** '''Blizzard Cover: Vermaak can use moisture in the air to make a blizzard to cover his movements and attacks. The blizzards are very dense and is impossible to see through. ** Superhuman Strength/Endurance: When in Titan or Evolved form Vermaak gains superhuman strength/endurance. He can in Titan form rip a building away from the ground and can surive almost anything in titan form even a direct shot with a missile. When in Evolved form he can rip a through many dimanond with brute strength alone. He can surive bullet wounds in Evolved form too. After his death Absorption: '''Can absorb everything and anything in his path. Weakness '''Before his death Fire: fire is the best thing to use against Vermaak if you are a master of pyrokinesis. Just being around fire wont help you... the fire needs to be right on Vermaak. Small fires will just be snuffed out by his Ice Aura. But heavy fires such as ones that cause entire forests to vanish weaken him. And Giant ones like the suns surface make Vermaak unable to form ice.